


Why do I keep doing this

by Kageprofanboy123



Series: Jefferson the cumslut [3]
Category: History RPF
Genre: Anal Beads, Crossdressing, Enemas, M/M, bad porn setup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageprofanboy123/pseuds/Kageprofanboy123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jefferson just started his new job and he already got in trouble with his boss Trotsky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do I keep doing this

Jefferson was nervous, he had just started his new job and was already being called to the boss's office, what had he done?

The moment Jefferson walked in the door his boss said "hello Jefferson my name is Trotsky, would you like to tell me why you dress like a such a slut all the time?"  
"Oh please sir" said Jefferson "I don't know what your talking about"  
"Please call me Trotsky, and I think you do mr Jefferson wearing those heels and mini skirts everyday with your shirt unbuttoned to your tits. You are a naughty slut and I think you need a lesson what do you think?"  
"Yes sir please teach me a lesson" said Jefferson, he had been hoping for some attention but this was better than he could have dreamed.

 

\-----------------------------------------------  
Jefferson was bent over Trotskys desk while Trotsky pulled out a wine bottle "do you know what I'm going to do with this?" He asked "I'm going to fill you up with wine to keep you nice and clean and then plug you with some anal beads and then meet me here after work". He keeps anal beads in his office? Thought Jefferson confused and aroused Trotsky uncorked the wine bottle and then lubed up the tip before inserting it into Jeffersons crisp macaroni candle scented asshole Jefferson moaned as Trotsky tipped the bottle letting the wine flow into the macaroni man. "Mmmh sir" whimpered Jefferson "I feel so full"  
"Well that's about all the wine, now I'm just going to plug you with anal beads to keep it all in. Empty it out just before you see me after work" said Trotsky coating the anal beads in lube. Jefferson loved feeling the beads slide into his wine filled crunch hole, "well then" Said Trotsky "you have work to do Jefferson, don't want to be slacking do you?"  
"No sir I'll get right back to work" replied Jefferson.

\-----------------------------------------------

Jefferson couldn't stop wondering what Trotsky was going to do, he had done exactly what he said and was waiting outside his office "come in" he heard Trotsky say. "Well if it isn't the resident slut. Glad to see you came back like I told you to."  
"Of course I did sir." Said Jefferson smiling Trotsky grabbed Jefferson and bent him over the swivel chair and then lubed up his throbbing wealth re-distributer before thrusting into Jefferson he grabbed the former presidents Mac and cheese stirrer with the hand he wasn't using to grab his hips and began to jerk him off in time to stayin alive. Jefferson came the moment he recognized the rhythm and Trotsky soon followed. "Your fired" said Trotsky "it was all a test to see if you would be a problem in the office and you failed".

**Author's Note:**

> Why.


End file.
